Follow in my footsteps
by mangamaniac014
Summary: Deseree is the apprentice to the United Kingdom but how did she come to take his place? This is her story.


**Chapter 1-The Kids**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Hetalia. It belongs to the original owner. If I owned it, it would have a different plot all together.

A.N.: Okay. So some of these OCs may sound familiar and they are. This story is a collab with kingdomsavior90. As he may have mentioned, we're sharing some OCs. This plot is completely my own though so we have originality. So here starts my story. This is told from Deseree's POV so please enjoy.

It was a normal day, well as normal as can be for a country in training. By normal, I mean France's apprentice, Elvin, and I fighting, Jeremiah (America's apprentice) laughing and being obnoxious, Damien(Prussia) going on about how awesome he thinks he is, Ricky (Russia) scaring everyone half to death, Adam (Hungary) threatening to kill Damien, and Kevin(Canada) being nearly impossible to find.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, you damn wanker?! You know you're no match for me any day of the week!"

"Honhonhon. I think not, Mon ami. You have you have no real muscle to fight with, madouselle."

He was starting to irritate me. This was the normal around here. He never seemed to know his boundaries. In anger, I grabbed his collar to strangle him.

"Say that again, you wine loving ninny and I'll rip that annoying smirk off of your face.

A hand hit my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see who it was. I was relieved to see it was my mentor Arthur Kirkland or Britain as he was known to us countries. At least it was him and not someone else.

"Now Des, I understand that you hate France here but please refrain from killing him just yet. That would cause too many problems for us."

"Uh Britain. I'm sorry for losing my temper again. Please forgive my rude behavior."

I let go of Elvin who ran over to his little group of friends. To be honest, I didn't hate him. He just got on my nerves a lot of the time. Britain only put a hand on my head with a small smile.

"It's alright, little one. I'm not angry. I've taught you well about Frenchmen but don't kill him yet."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"Come on. Time for the meeting. "

In all reality, Britain never got mad at me. He was really patient with me. As much as he hated America and France, he was calmer around me. That was a good thing. I really hated going to these meetings. They made me feel so little. I was already small enough. I didn't need to seem any smaller. I looked at the floor and bit on my thumb nail. It was a nervous habit.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah. Just a bit nervous. I hate these meetings. They make me seem so tiny that it's uncomfortable."

"Des don't worry. You can do it. Eventually, you'll be taking my place. These meetings are to prepare you for that. Besides, you can look forward to visiting your future country after the meeting. Don't worry about a thing. You have me."

He always knew how to cheer me up when I was upset. That happened often so of course he knew how to cheer me up at this point. It would be pathetic if he didn't know how.

"Thanks, Britain. I feel better already."

He had a smile on his face as he pushed open the large oak doors of the meeting room. Walking to our seats, I noticed the room was empty. We were always the first ones in the room anyway but it was still too quiet. As usual, America and Jeremiah were the last ones to enter the room, loud as always.

"Sorry we're late, dudes. The hero always shows up right on time."

Britain and I rolled our eyes. There was no time when those two were quiet. I'd be scared if they were quiet but every time they're around, I end up with a headache. It amazed me at how much my brother was like that idiot. Jeremiah, Kevin, and I were all siblings.

"Yes yes, America. Now go take a seat."

"Dude, do you hate me or something?"

"I never said that. Now just go sit down already."

I looked at Britain. I knew he had raised America but he was really good at dealing with him. That was a good thing because America could be a little too much at times. Any of us here would say the exact same thing.

"You're good at dealing with him."

"Of course I am. I raised him since he was a baby. It's only natural that I'd be able to handle him so easily."

Around me, Britain always had a smile. I'd never actually seen him furious before. I mean, sure with France he's pissed but never close to furious. That thought alone scared me. Britain was easy to get along with until you piss him off which is very easy to do.

"Des, do pay attention."

I only nodded. Up front, America was giving a presentation that once again, had no real basis in reality. Slowly, I raised my hand. Germany looked over to where I was standing and a small smile formed on his usually sour face.

"This is what I like to see. Deseree, do you have something to say?"

I nodded my head. Germany was being easy to deal with today. That wasn't normal for the stubborn man but who was I to complain when he was being reasonable for once? I was normally so shy that the man scared me but this was easier that I thought.

"Go ahead then."

"America, does this plan of yours really have any basis in reality at all? I don't see how a huge super hero is going to help fight global warming. Shouldn't you try thinking of a plan that is actually more realistic?"

Everyone only nodded. As it stood, everyone had been thinking the same thing. America's plans were usually so hard to follow that almost no one could make sense of them except for his own apprentice. Britain smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. Normally, you're so shy and never speak up at these meetings. That took a lot of courage."

I could only smile up at him. I wasn't used to compliments. It was very rare when I did get them. Germany looked over at his own apprentice, a girl by the name of Alissa, and then addressed all of us apprentices.

"This is what we like to see. We expect you kids to take part in these meetings, even if only for a few questions. After all, you kids will eventually be in our places. We expect great things from you. Deseree just demonstrated exactly what we want from you all and I expect to see from more of you."

I noticed that the tea at my side was getting very cold. I hadn't even touched it, which is unusual for me. Germany stood from his place and looked at everyone in the room.

"Let's take a lunch break. This meeting will resume in one hour."

I stood up from my place. At my side stood a slightly tall boy with dark hair and brown eyes. This was Jeremiah Cruz, my younger brother. Yes, we do have different last names but that doesn't matter when you're a country. He came over to me with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Des, come on. Why don't you and Britain come have lunch with us?"

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to eat that lump of grease you call food?"

"Come on, Des. Stop being such a stick in the mud already. Have a little fun."

"Jeremiah, would it kill you to tone down that bloody mouth of yours? Damn. You are just like your mentor."

"And you're not?"

I looked at him in confusion. I didn't think I acted anything like Britain. It made no sense that he was comparing me to my mentor like this. I didn't understand the situation at all.

"What do you mean?"

" You're just like Britain, all his speech and actions. You're as much of a buzz kill."

"I beg to differ. I'm just being rational. Just because you're immature doesn't mean I am as well."

"I didn't say that. Des, you're no fun anymore."

He had this kicked puppy look on his face. I swear he was trying to make me feel guilty and it was working. The blimey bastard knew exactly how to make me feel bad about this. I could only look at him and sigh.

"Come now. Don't be so daft. I'm just focused on learning everything I can about British government, manners, customs, and way of life. I don't really have time for fun anymore. When I'm not in a meeting with Britain, I'm learning how the people spend their days and meeting the people. I'm also working with the queen and prime minister. The queen I work with indirectly because she's always busy. Britain isn't as laid back as America is."

"Damn. I don't get politics. I'm amazed you can remember all that. You're only eight."

"Yes, well. It's not easy. To be honest, I had some trouble when I first started learning. You remember, I've been a country in training since I was two. I've been working hard all my life. Actually, it's amazing when I actually master something. My mentor is very patient with everything I do."

Britain walked back into the room. He saw me and Jeremiah and called out to me.

"Des! Come along now."

"Coming! See you later, Jeremiah."

"Okay. Bye Des."

I ran after Britain. I hated how short I was in comparison to him. Then again, I was only eight years old. He looked down at me with a smile.

"Fighting with your brother again?"

"No. Not at all. We were only talking."

"Really? Normally you two can't stop fighting and Alfred and I have to keep pulling you two apart."

Alfred was America's real name. Alfred F. Jones actually. It was a rule that in public, we were to address our mentors by their real names. That rule was enforced very strictly by Germany.

"Well, it's not like we fight all the time. Just a few sibling squabbles every now and then. Pray tell, where exactly are we going?"

Britain had one of the most stereotypical British names out there, Arthur. Arthur Kirkland to be exact. He was literally the most stereotypical Brit anyone would know. He had a thing for trying to cook and failing at it as well as a love of tea.

"I was thinking the little café on the corner but did you have something else in mind?"

"No. Not really?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm certain. Just a bit hungry. "

"Are you sick? Your face is bright red?"

He placed a cold hand to my forehead. I couldn't tell him that I woke up with a fever that morning. He would only be more of a worry wart than normal. That was one thing I couldn't handle at this point in time.

"I'm fine. Worry not."

"Then, come along. Let's go eat something."

" I'm coming."

Randomly, he picked me up from the ground. That was something he never did. It just wasn't normal for him and I was beginning to think he was the one with the fever.

"Why pick me up out of nowhere? Put me down! Artie! Arthur! Put me down!"

When I was younger, I thought of Britain like a father. I had no parents. None of the countries did. We were sort of born from the land itself. Weird, I know but it's actually true. Britain actually found me. All countries, when they're small, have a tiny flag on their wrist. That's how Britain knew I was his successor, the tiny British flag on my left wrist. It was there until I was five. Technically, my brothers were found in the same place, around the same time of year, in different years. We just had different flags on our wrists.

To be honest, I don't remember him finding me and he hasn't told me about it either. I only knew I was two when I became a country in training. My brothers are confusing. Jeremiah is always loud and irresponsible, while Kevin Garcia (Canada) barely spoke and was very calm. I more or less have Britain's personality. All the apprentices have their mentor's personality. Explains Elvin, Damien, and Angel(Spain). Perverts, just like their mentors. The Junior Bad Touch Trio, as I like to call them.

"Are you alright? You're really quiet today."

"Just thinking. You know, you never told me how you found me exactly."

"Really? I thought I did. It's a long story so I'll tell you later."

The weather in Venice was very unpredictable today. As we were walking to the café, it started raining. We had to run the whole way there. It wasn't fun at all. Cold and wet don't do very well with me at all.

As we sat in the small café, a girl with long, light brown hair and amber eyes walked in. That was Alissa Foote, Germany's apprentice. She was exactly like him in every aspect. Just the way she talked, reminds me of him.

"Alissa!"

"Deseree, Arthur."

"Please, take a seat."

"Thank you."

I was pretty used to her indifference. It was just one thing about her that made her so unique. Personally, I found it entertaining when she lost her cool.

"Where's Ludwig?"

"He was pulled away by Feliciano and Xavier."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

" I am personally sick of being dragged into eating with the Italian Trio."

"I can understand that. They are pretty annoying."

"Iz true. They are annoying."

I had no idea what the Italy's were like. I never paid them any mind. It's not that I didn't know who they were, I just didn't care much about what they did. It was like I was just indifferent to their existence.

"Artie, what are the Italy's like?"

"Italy is divided into North and South currently. The north half is named Feliciano or he's also called Veniziano. He's not exactly the smartest man around. He excels at art, literature, and trade. The south half goes by Lovino or also Romano. He's foul mouthed and bad tempered. Unlike his brother, he specializes in cuisine. He actually spends a lot of time around Antonio who raised him."

"Antonio is Spain, right?"

"Correct. Now, Xavier is their apprentice. He represents Italy as a united front. He's not that bright and just like the Italy twins, he's a coward and can't figure out how to toss a grenade right without almost blowing himself up."

"Military dyslexia."

I was dealing with listening to this. Military wasn't so easy to understand but Xavier was another story all together. He was the most pathetic of us apprentices. I could only laugh at the situation.

"What's so funny, love?"

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that he's that pathetic. I didn't think that was even possible, the bloody git."

I had watched him during practice when our mentors were trying to teach us how to throw a grenade properly. He had properly pulled out the pin but kept the grenade in his mouth. He scared all of us. Alissa and I had gotten it on our first try without any help.

"Hey, Deseree. Are you going to follow Arthur's footsteps and become a pirate in the near future?"

"No. That's a past thing for the UK. I'm not going to give up the Union Jack for a pirate's flag. I want to keep the UK as it is and that means keeping the Union Jack exactly the same."

"Really? I thought for sure that you would follow his steps to the letter."

"As much as I love the sea, I want to keep my future country the way it is. I'd never change it."

"How grown up for an eight year old."

"I taught her well."

Alissa looked down at the watch on his wrist. Seems it was getting close to when we were to head back to the meeting room. I seriously hated that place. It wasn't even funny at this point.

"I think it's time we head back, ja?"

"I do believe you're right. It's time to head back."

After leaving the money on the table, Britain joined us at the door. It was going to be a long walk back and I was tired. I don't think I could ever get used to this.

The streets of Venice were calm and virtually empty. It was beautiful but it was far from my home. I liked Venice but I was in love with the streets of London. In the meeting room, Roderich(Austria himself) was setting up his presentation and his apprentice, Alex, sat in his seat with music in his ears.

"Hello, Austria."

"Ah. Hello Deseree, Britain, Alissa."

Alex looked up at us and pulled the headphones out of his ears. He was a very small boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at us like the little five year old he was. All of the apprentices were friends. Well maybe not Elvin and I. An old grudge between Britain and France breeded hatred between us.

"How are you guys?"

"I'm fine. It's a beautiful day today."

"It is."

"It's a little cold to me."

"Not really. I thought you were used to the cold, Alissa."

"As are you, Deseree."

"The weather in Britain is bloody unpredictable. It can be nice one moment and raining the next. It's not my fault."

"Can you two please stop fighting? This argument is pointless."

Alex was this year's new trainee. He was only recently found. It wasn't unheard of for a country in training to be found after their fifth birthday. There was one other new trainee this year. A girl the same age as Alex. Her name is Lizzie.

"Des, come take a seat."

The other apprentices and their mentors came filing back in one after the other. I was starting to dread this situation. When the last pair returned, that was when the meeting officially began.


End file.
